


Off Limits

by Destielixer



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fill, M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that things have settled down back in the castle in the Lonely Mountains, now that everything has returned back to normalcy, things between Thorin and Bilbo start to change. Thorin’s possessiveness of the halfling is obvious to all except the halfling himself and it’s only after Bilbo receives something truly special does he begin to understand. THILBO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys so this is a fill for vampygurl402’s prompt that she PM’d me on my FF.Net account:
> 
> possessive!Thorin being possessive!Thorin wants everyone to know that Bilbo is his. Que Thorin giving Bilbo clothes, weapons, accessories that make it really obvious to others while Bilbo remains oblivious to what Thorin is really doing- maybe he thinks their just gifts for how thankful Thorin is to have a home again, that it's just because Bilbo's stuff was all lost on the journey, or whatever the anons can come up with! But what clue's Bilbo in is when Thorin insists that Bilbo have his ears pierced or that he wear an ear cuff with Thorin's crest/mark. Bilbo's ears are so sensitive that a piercing would be really painful the normal way so Thorin sexes him up before hand and when the piercings done it pushes Bilbo over the edge *cough* if you know what I mean! Then whenever Thorin feels like toying with his hobbit he need only flick the piercing/earring to make Bilbo squirm and takes to doing so ALL THE TIME! Especially in front of other people and smirking when Bilbo can't quite hide the effect it has on him.
> 
> So yeah- sneaky possessive Thorin giving Bilbo sneaky claiming gifts, then going overt with crest!earing and sexy time piercing to make it bearable, and finely smirky!toying with Bilbo's new bling to get him hot and bothered whenever he pleases....
> 
> It was a really splendid idea and i thought i should give it a try. Hmm I hope I did a good job of it. I don’t really know. Anyway, on with the story, there might be OOC moments along the way, I do apologize in advance. Well please do read on and leave me some comments on what you think.

Bilbo ran a hand over the mithril mail shirt, another gift bestowed upon him by Thorin Oakenshield. Something that he didn’t really find a need for, standing, the halfling folded the precious shirt and opening the large teakwood chest at the foot of his bed, he placed the mithril mail shirt inside it along with a couple of other precious items that Thorin, now the King Under the Mountain, had given to him.

The mithril shirt was accompanied by many other items in that large chest, an obsidian dagger with a precious ruby set into the hilt. A long sword with a beautifully jeweled scabbard, small enough for him to use. There was also everyday items like fancy clothes made of the finest cottons and wools and then there was the occasional accessory, a gold chain with a small sapphire stone at the end. The sapphire was a blue as Thorin’s eyes, Bilbo thought with a slight smile, shaking his head.

The dwarf was clearly pampering him with these gifts. Just because he had been the one to save them, by finding Smaug’s weakness and just because he had helped Thorin get his home back, didn’t mean it was a big deal to shower him with gifts like that. After all Bilbo had promised Thorin that he would help get his home back and what he’d done was to fulfill that promise. He didn’t need rewards, he just liked seeing Thorin happy, that was as good a reward to him as anything. He’d grown so much closer to the dwarf than he thought would have been possible and he couldn’t deny the fact that he liked the other’s company a lot.

“Bilbo!” came Kili’s voice before he entered the halfling’s room. It was a spacious room and Kili couldn’t help but to note the favoritism of his uncle on Bilbo. It was just too obvious, how Thorin would shower the halfling with tons of gifts on a whim. Coming up with a million excuses and Bilbo as it seemed believed them all. He shook his head, sometimes Bilbo could be just too naïve.  

“Bilbo, are you coming down to dinner?” Kili asked as he kept the door open, leaning against the other door.

“Dinner, yes. In awhile. Why?” the Bilbo asked.

“I’ve come to escort you down then,” Kili offered as he inclined his head in the direction of the hallway, he and his brother had a little something planned just to push their uncle and Bilbo along the way. 

“Thank you,” he muttered now as he shut the chest and headed out of the room, following after Kili.

Down in the dining hall, Thorin was seated at the head of the long table. The company and other important guests were there. He scanned the room for a hint of the golden blonde hair that signaled that Bilbo Baggins was there, but there was no sign. The past few days had been hectic, settling into the castle, sharing out the spoils of Smaug. Celebrations had been held almost every night and tonight wasn’t any different.

As the new King, Thorin had responsibilities that he had to fulfill. His people needed him and he was always so busy that he almost never caught a glimpse of the halfling as much as he used to. Bilbo had become in some ways, a court official, he resided here in the Lonely Mountains with him and hadn’t gone back to Bag End. The castle, Thorin liked to think had become Bilbo’s home.

But even in his own home there seemed to be thieves among his own kind. Thorin thought as he watched both his nephews escorting Bilbo into the dining hall, they were huddled together heads bent so close in such a private talk that Thorin swore he wanted to pry them apart. He just couldn’t stand the sight of it, of Bilbo being surrounded by anyone and everyone that wasn’t him.

The dwarves loved Bilbo and they saw him as a savior of sorts and Thorin was glad for that. But when it came down to stuff like, an arm draped over Bilbo’s shoulder, or, a head leaned in too close…it seemed to make Thorin’s blood just boil. Bilbo was his. His burglar. His. Why didn’t anyone get that? No, why didn’t Bilbo himself get that? The halfling it seemed had been completely oblivious to the constant gifts he had received. Nothing much had changed, except maybe Thorin wasn’t finding Bilbo irritating any longer.  Now it seemed he wanted the other more than anything else.

“Good evening uncle,” Kili greeted with a sly little smile that had Thorin growling. The cheek of his nephew! He was fooling around and Kili knew that he knew that fact! Almost as if to taunt him Kili languidly slipped his arm away from where it had rested ‘casually’ draped on Bilbo’s shoulders. Fili followed suit by pulling out a chair for Bilbo, a seat between the two of them and making him sit. 

“Kili. Fili. Bilbo is to sit next to me,” he said, trying hard to reign in his anger.

“He’s been sitting next to you for the past,” Fili counted on his fingers, “seven nights. I’m sure he must have tired of your company.”

“Not to mention how boring you can be sometimes,” Kili added, laughing just a little at his frustrated uncle.

Bilbo was rather confused with what was going on around him, he would much rather sit down so they could have dinner than stand around and argue over where he was to sit and with whom he would sit with. So he sat himself down in his usual seat next to Thorin and looked to the dwarf King, “There, the matter is settled. Now can we eat? I’m starved.”

Kili smirked over at Thorin and mouthed a ‘you’re welcome’ at his uncle who only shook his head at his nephews as he commenced the dinner.

Bilbo ate the food that was kindly given to him by Thorin, the extra leg of meat or a little gravy to help moisten his food. His actions were so caring and so different from what Bilbo had had to suffer from Thorin during the time that they had spent together on the journey. He seemed like an almost different person altogether but Bilbo wasn’t complaining, he liked this less grumpy side of Thorin more. It made him seem more approachable and more...likeable.

So what happened later on during dinner had been something that Bilbo hadn’t expected at all. Dessert had arrived and Kili had changed seats with his brother to sit next to Bilbo. Another of his pranks that he knew his uncle would not like but. Who could help it? Bilbo was just so…likeable.

As the ice cream was served, Thorin lost his grasp on Bilbo’s attention as Kili came back into the picture. They were talking, Bilbo and Kili and just as suddenly, Bilbo was holding onto Kili’s chin and cleaning off a little pink stain of the strawberry ice cream. Kili smirked at Thorin that sent the elder storming off. He couldn’t keep getting angry like that. It was just a small thing Thorin knew, he was over reacting. No. He needed something that would ensure that Bilbo would be his. Something that will mark the hobbit as his own.  


	2. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys so here is the next chapter! It's an M chapter lovelies! Hahaha enjoy! Please do leave me a nice comment after you have read :) thanks!

“I want you to put this on,” Thorin had said to him that morning after the dinner incident the day before. Bilbo looked at the ear cuff now, it was a piece of a gold cuff attached to a small gold chain at the end of which dangled a tiny replicated shield on which an oak tree had been molded into. This was Thorin’s mark, his crest of sorts and Thorin wanted Bilbo to put it on.

“I had it made specially for you,” Thorin’s voice sounded again in his head. It was only then that Bilbo realized what Thorin had been trying to do all along, with the abundant showers of gifts on him and what not. He hadn’t just been trying to reward him for saving his home. He had been trying to show people, to show Bilbo especially that he belonged to him. Bilbo shuddered at the thought, his body tingling with arousal for some reason at the thought of Thorin wanting to possess him and to mark him as his own. Secretly, the halfling had harbored deep feelings for the dwarf, falling in love with him through the course of their journey even though the other had been so unapproachable. The thing now was that piercings weren’t his things and Thorin needed to know that.

Thorin wasn’t surprised when Bilbo came knocking on his door later that night in fact he had been anticipating the moment when Bilbo would show up at his door for the whole day. He found the hobbit standing there in the dim light of the hallway, furtively looking around as though he were afraid that anyone might catch him in the act.

“What is it Bilbo?” Thorin asked blocking the way to the door. He’d like to toy with Bilbo just a little after the jealousy that the hobbit had put him through in the past few days. 

“Thorin…is it…alright if we talked inside you room?” Bilbo asked, feeling his cheeks heat at the sight of the dwarf who was half dressed, about to get into bed Bilbo guessed from the likes of it. He couldn’t stop himself as his eyes trailed over Thorin’s bare chest.

“I was just getting ready to go to bed,” Thorin said, smirking knowingly in his head as Bilbo hurriedly looked away from him. He had caught the halfling in the act of ogling at his bare chest and he knew that Bilbo had liked what he’d seen.

“Um…it’s about the ear cuff you gave me…” Bilbo muttered as he looked up, meeting Thorin’s deep blue eyes, “I can’t wear it.”

At that Thorin opened the door a little wider inviting the halfling into his room, he was puzzled. Hadn’t he read the signs correctly? Had this all been in vain? Thorin grasped Bilbo’s hand and led the halfling over, making him sit now on the edge of his bed.

“Why can’t you wear it?” Thorin asked as he stood before Bilbo, the hobbit’s hands fiddling with the ear cuff now.

Bilbo paused, letting the silence draw on between them. He had no idea how to put this to Thorin. “I…um…how do you say this…I’ve got sensitive ears…hobbits have sensitive ears. So…I can’t have anything like this…” Bilbo said as he held out the ear cuff to Thorin. “I’m really sorry…” he whispered, wondering what sort of temper the dwarf would unleash on him.

“Sensitive?” Thorin asked curious now as he closed the distance between them, grasping Bilbo by the chin as he looked into the hobbit’s hazel eyes. Bilbo wasn’t lying, he could tell that much. In an experiment, Thorin let his fingers trace the shell of Bilbo’s ear. The halfling gasped and instantly balked, pulling away from him now, moving back in the bed.

“T-Thorin, don’t” Bilbo said, his voice coming out in a plea. That one small gesture had been enough to turn him on.

Oh how Thorin smirked at that. He knew exactly what Bilbo meant by sensitive now. He reached for the hobbit again now, climbing into bed as he towered over the smaller frame, his legs on either side of Bilbo’s body as he let his hand slide into Bilbo’s locking fingers as the ear cuff pressed into his flesh.

Thorin leaned in closer, his lips by Bilbo’s ear now as he purposely breathed out, drawing a whimper from the halfling’s lips as he lowered himself, pinning Bilbo beneath him, “I know of a way to make you mine fully Bilbo. Not only by means of the piercing,” Thorin whispered, his tongue flicking out and tasting the sensitive curve of Bilbo’s ear.

A moan escaped Bilbo’s lips and between his legs he felt himself growing hard. The attention on his sensitive ears was too much and Bilbo feared that he might end up soiling himself before the dwarf could even do more. His fingers were tangled with Thorin’s and between their palms was the ear cuff, Thorin’s mark on him. Bilbo gulped, he had a sketchy idea of what Thorin had in mind. Drawing in a shaky breath now, Bilbo spoke, “S-show me…” he heard his voice whisper.

Thorin smirked by the halfling’s ear, gently nipping his earlobe now before he pulled away with a teasing grind of his hips to Bilbo’s. So little stimulation and Bilbo was already hard for him. Hazel eyes that were now blown black with lust stared up at him in anticipation. Juicy lips parted just slightly as the halfling breathed in and out, he caught a glimpse of the halfling’s pink tongue flick out to wet his lips a silent invitation to the dwarf.

Bilbo felt as Thorin captured his lips in a slow heated kiss. The dwarf’s lips moving slowly against his, his eyelids drooped shut now as he let instinct take over, his hands finding their way into Thorin’s long hair, fisting in them as they kissed. Thorin’s tongue drew against the seam of his lips and Bilbo opened his lips, feeling as Thorin’s tongue entered his mouth. There was something about this kiss that was so Thorin, Bilbo could taste it, the dwarf’s need for possession and his fiery passion.

Thorin stroked his tongue long and hard against Bilbo’s pressing the other into the bed now as he took control, his hand moved to cup Bilbo’s face, slowly moving towards the halfling’s sensitive ears once more. Lightly he flicked his earlobe sending the halfling beneath him moaning into the kiss, hips pressing up into his as his legs opened wider to accommodate him.

The kisses turned hungry and soon, Bilbo was panting. His hand found the ear cuff and he handed it to Thorin who set it on the bedside table. “That’s going to have to wait,” Thorin said with a smirk as he directed his attention back to Bilbo now. His hands reached for the halflings shirt, pulling at the strings that held it together before he slipped it over his head, baring Bilbo’s chest to him now.

Bilbo found himself boldly reaching for Thorin’s hands and placing them on his chest, needing the dwarf’s touch. Callused hands smoothed against his skin, making him sigh in pleasure at the feeling. The dwarf’s thumbs brushing over his nipples, caused them to harden and made him whine. He needed to have more, the tightness in his pants was too much for him and his only relief was in the wanton way that he ground his hips up into Thorin’s the friction delicious and making him yearn for more.

“Slow down halfling,” Thorin whispered, rolling the hobbit’s perky nipple between his thumb and forefinger and he licked a path up the column of Bilbo’s neck, breathing into his ear again and making Bilbo whimper and squirm beneath him. He liked that, seeing the halfling becoming undone because of him, having the other pressing against him in a desperate plea for more.

“D-Don’t tease me Thorin,” Bilbo panted, his fingers curling in the sheets, it was growing uncomfortable between his legs and he needed to be given his relief.

“Necessary preparation Bilbo,” Thorin chuckled as his lips captured the halfling’s nipple, using his tongue and teeth to stimulate the halfling’s body even more. His ghosted over the hobbit’s smooth skin, going to Bilbo’s pants now as he massaged the halfling’s growing erection. Smirking against Bilbo’s chest as he freed the other’s length from the confines of his pants, he tossed the article of cloth to the side now as his hand closed around the warm velvety hard organ. He stroked it up and down now, his fingers trailing along the length before teasing the opening at the head. Bilbo was already leaking sticky precum, wet for him.

Bilbo arched up, a long low moan escaping his lips now, he didn’t know it could feel this good. Thorin’s hands on him, pumping him, his lips sucking softly on his nipples. He watched now as Thorin pulled back, licking his lips and grinning at him devilishly as his thumb repeatedly flicked over the head of his member each time.

“T-Thorin!” Bilbo moaned, as his hips jerked off the bed now, pushed over the edge, just as quickly Thorin’s thumb prevented him from cumming.

“Patience,” he whispered in Bilbo’s ear, his teeth biting into the sensitive flesh gently as he reached for the ear cuff now, his hands leaving Bilbo for a moment as he searched in the drawer of the bedside table for a lubricant and some strips of cloth for when he did pierce Bilbo’s ear.

“Will it hurt?” Bilbo asked as he looked to Thorin now, worrying just a little bit.

“Just a little bit, I promise you,” Thorin assured Bilbo now as he coated his fingers with the scented oil.

Soon, Bilbo was thrown back into the throes of sexual pleasure as Thorin thrust his fingers into Bilbo’s entrance, stroking his warm insides, scissoring him open and preparing him. Bilbo was whimpering as he lay there, legs spread wide, his hips thrusting down onto Thorin’s fingers inside him, angling in just the right place so that Thorin reached his prostate with each thrust.

“Oh god! Thorin, I want more! Please!” Bilbo begged as he looked to the dwarf, eyes pleading, he wanted something thicker inside him, needed it desperately, the fingers inside him weren’t enough.

With a smirk, Thorin retracted his fingers watching as the halfling’s face fell at the emptiness within. Thorin undid his pants, pulling it down now to reveal a long thick member that was pulsing with need and pointing right at the halfling. Bilbo’s eyes latched onto Thorin’s erection and he hungered for it. Almost in a trance, he pulled himself up into a sitting position now as he reached for Thorin, pulling the dwarf close to him, he switched their positions so that he was on top now.

Gracefully, Bilbo slipped down Thorin’s body, his lips trailing over the dwarf’s skin, kissing him softly as he went, before his lips found what they had been looking for. He latched his mouth to the head of Thorin’s thick member, his tongue swirling in a circular motion around Thorin’s girth, then teasingly running over the slit and tasting the salty tang of the dwarf.

Thorin could tell that Bilbo wasn’t an expert in this yet he was so eager to try. The dwarf lay back now, propped up on his arms as he watched Bilbo’s lips stretch obscenely wide over his length, taking him in deeper now as he bobbed his head up and down, the sickly sweet noises that escaped from Bilbo’s mouth echoed around the room and made the dwarf even harder.

His fingers tangled in soft blonde locks now as he drew Bilbo up from his position before the halfling could make him cum. Rather roughly he flipped the halfling beneath him now, slathering a generous amount of scented oils onto his erection before he guided himself to Bilbo’s entrance, holding the halfling’s legs apart now as his head nudged into the tight ring of muscles that clamped down on him almost immediately. The pressure was delicious and Thorin growled deep in his throat as he slowly impaled Bilbo now, the halfling beneath him reduced to a writhing, whining mess.

With Thorin fully sheathed inside him, Bilbo opened his eyes watching the dwarf, trying hard to reign in his need, to keep from pounding into him. He could feel Thorin’s erection inside him, pulsing with need he let himself clamp down on the dwarf’s length drawing a possessive growl from Thorin as he leaned in to capture his lips once more, his finger going to toy with his sensitive ear once more as his hips moved, pounding into his prostate.

Keeping a steady rhythm now, Thorin reached for the ear cuff, clipping it onto the shell of Bilbo’s ear causing said halfling to arch of the bed, a loud moan tearing past his lips as the pressure of the cuff pressed into his sensitive ears.

“Thorin,” Bilbo panted feeling his insides tensing, he was close now and Thorin seemed to know that as well. The new pressure on his ear making the experience even more exhilarating.

“Shh, the next part might hurt a little more,” Thorin whispered, as he captured Bilbo’s lips now in an attempt to distract the other as his hips continued their strong rhythm, pounding into Bilbo’s tight warmth. Thorin was drawing it out from the halfling, waiting for the right moment to pierce the ear cuff into Bilbo’s ear to cause him as little pain as possible.

A slight pain shot through Bilbo’s body amidst the huge shockwave of pleasure that coursed through his body, the exquisite feelings finally pushing the halfling all the way off the edge as he climaxed, his lips locked with Thorin’s as the dwarf swallowed his moans.

Warmth spread between their bodies and Thorin’s lips shifted from Bilbo’s lips to his neck where he marked him another time as he felt his release coating Bilbo’s insides as the other clamped down on him, intent on milking him dry of his seed. Still panting, Thorin pulled out of Bilbo, kissing the halfling on the brow. Bilbo was now off limits to all the rest. He was his and his alone.

“That wasn’t too bad was it?” he said with a smirk, surveying his work now. Dangling on Bilbo’s ear was the new ear cuff piercing with Thorin’s crest on it.  Bilbo was his in everyway possible now and Thorin practically grinned at the idea, “Now everyone will know,” he whispered teasingly into Bilbo’s ear as his teeth tugged gently on the chain of Bilbo’s new piercing.

“Mmm! T-Thorin,” Bilbo whimpered chewing on his lip to hold back another moan. The piercing was seriously a bad idea, because that slight tug from the piercing had not only made lust course through Bilbo’s body once again, it made his member grow hard again.

“Do you want to go at it again?” Thorin asked with a smirk, his hand gently trailing up the insides of Bilbo’s thighs coated with his seed, enticing him.

Blushing, the hobbit nodded a yes. 


	3. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So here is the final chapter of this short ficlet. Enjoy! And do leave a comment :)

It wasn’t long before the other dwarves came to know of Bilbo’s piercing. The obvious gold accessory dangling from his ear made it clear to them that the halfling belonged to the King Under the Mountain. He was practically off limits to them and even so, some of them – Kili especially – would take the pleasure in taunting Thorin from time to time.

It was another day in the council chamber of the castle. Thorin had gathered those he had led with him on the journey in the chamber before him now. Each of them were given important positions in the town. They were the ones that he trusted the most to aid him in the job of running his newly acquired kingdom. 

As usual his nephews had seated themselves on either side of Bilbo, engaging the hobbit in a conversation of their own. Kili especially was leaning in close to the halfling, his smirks and sideways glance at his uncle seemed to tell him ‘what’re you gonna do about this?’

Thorin not only didn’t mind that now, but he encouraged it because it gave him a chance to tease Bilbo with the new piercing and to warn the rest that the hobbit was his. After he had finished explaining how the provisions were to be divided up amongst the townspeople to Balin and Dwalin, Thorin walked over to where his nephews and Bilbo were seated at. 

“Bilbo,” Thorin greeted, putting a hand on the halfling’s shoulder now in a possessive manner, his fingers purposely tugging on the chain of Bilbo’s new piercing in the process, causing the halfling to squirm in his seat, leaning in closer to his hand, “Just what were you and my dear nephews conversing about?” he asked ignoring the hobbit’s slight plea that was evident in those hazel eyes.

“Your wonderful leadership,” Fili supplied with a smile at his uncle.

“And your new possessions,” Kili added with a smug smile, lifting a brow cheekily, “those that you obtained when the dragon was cleared from his lair that is.” 

Thorin’s fingers shifted to fiddle with the little gold chain dangling from the ear cuff at Bilbo’s ear again and this time, Bilbo had to cross his legs, his hands now going to cover the growing erection between his legs. ‘ _Thorin…you!_ ’ Bilbo growled inwardly, the flames of his sexual desire being fanned to great heights now as Thorin’s teasing became more obvious, his fingers continuing their assault on his sensitive ear as he talked to Kili and Fili as though he didn’t notice Bilbo’s discomfort.

“The dragon’s possessions will last as the kingdom’s source of income for years to come. Of course I will use in trade when needed to smooth deals along,” Thorin was explaining to his nephews, he smirked when he caught the halfling in the corner of his eyes, shifting in his seat, his cheeks flushed with a nice shade of pink.  

“Thorin…” Bilbo called, turning to face the dwarf now, he couldn’t stand it any longer, “can I speak with you for a moment outside?”

“Sure,” Thorin said keeping a straight face now as Bilbo and him exited the room. Once in the loneliness of the hallway, Thorin pressed Bilbo up against the wall, kissing the halfling harshly, taking the other by surprise. His tongue slipped between parted lips, his hands already pulling at the other’s clothes now as he heard Bilbo moan into the kiss, body pressing against him in response to his touch. In reply, Thorin growled against the hobbit’s sweet mouth, his hips grinding into the halfling’s as his fingers seeked out the ear cuff on Bilbo’s ear now, teasing the hobbit. He would never get enough of Bilbo. He would never tire of him.

“You are mine Bilbo. You understand? You are mine and mine alone,” Thorin whispered his voice gruff as he pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Bilbo’s, staring into the halfling’s eyes. The connection was there, humming between them, almost as though an invisible red ribbon was swirling around them drawing them closer together. This was only the beginning, the start of a wonderful new relationship.

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Well so there you have it, the ending of the story. *sheds a tear* It was a very short last chapter i know, but i felt it wasn't right to lump this in with the previous chapter which is why i decided to make this one a chapter on it's own. If you guys have any prompts or requests that you might like to be written do drop me a PM and i'll try to see what I can do :) I do hope that you guys will continue to support me in all my other stories and thank you for all your support on this Thilbo fic! I can only say that I will see you all soon in another fic of mine, possibly another Thilbo fic or Sherlock fic.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: M rated content in the next chapter guys! It'll be up soon! :)


End file.
